


Getting Together (1)

by manicSaturday



Series: No Doubt About That [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Cop!Derek, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Laura loves Ben&Jerry's, M/M, Mutual Pining, Realization, cop!boyd, just lots of, no not really angsty, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicSaturday/pseuds/manicSaturday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of Flirting Stage Part 1 & 2:</p><p>"<i>It's been one week since Derek texted, let alone called him. He's not mad. He has no right to be. He's not Derek Hale's boyfriend. He's just Derek's friend.</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Together (1)

**Author's Note:**

> And another one :)  
> This is still UN-BETAed. I need to some beta-readers... hmmm... anyone? you can drop by my tumblr anytime :) >>>> [MY TUMBLR!](http://sabadonightupdate.tumblr.com/)

Stiles checked on his phone. Again. And again, and again.

Still no message from the brooding Officer Hale. It's been one week since the man texted, let alone called him. He's not mad. He has no right to be. He's not Derek Hale's boyfriend. He's just Derek's _friend._

He thought about his date a week ago... the one where Erica just had to but in and say 'Hi'. He wondered what she told Derek.

"Hey, man." Scott sits beside him on the grass, then pulls out his phone from his bag.

"Hey, so, how are you and Isaac? Did the deed yet?" Stiles grins wide.

Scott playfully shoves him and said, "Nah, we're taking it slow. It's kind of romantic actually. How 'bout you? How was your date with Malia go?"

Stiles shrugged but didn't say anything. He just went back to sketching on his tablet.

Then Scott smacks him on the back of his head and said, "What does that supposed to mean, Stiles?"

He removes his glasses and sighs deeply, "It means that I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. I mean, Derek has been avoiding me for a week now, and on top of that, Malia thinks that I'm still not over my ex, which I don't have by the way. So, you tell me, Scott... what the fuck am I supposed to do?"

Wow, somehow, it made Stiles breathe easier now that he said it out loud and Scott... well, Scott is laughing at him.

"Seriously? Don't laugh, asshole! I practically poured my heart, and you laugh at me?"

Scott kept laughing until eventually, he calmed down and said, "She's talking about Derek, of course. You're practically head over heels for the guy and it's kind of written all over your face. Anyway, you just have to be honest about it. Tell him and if he rejects you, move on... although, I highly doubt that that will happen."

***

Well, it's easier said than done.

Stiles isn't even sure what he needs to do. Scott makes it so easy when it comes to Isaac. Maybe he needs some more pointers.

He headed down the station right after he left Scott with Isaac. Man, those two are so in-love with each other that Stiles might actually puke rainbows and puppies if he stays long enough to watch them make-out.

So, he went to check on his Dad --and Derek, because you know, he's worried-- but found out from Boyd that he's in a meeting with the District Attorney and that he won't be back until later. He also found out that Derek was out on a case and won't be back until later also. Hmm, sounds pretty suspicious.

"What's up with your best friend?" Stiles flops down on Derek's chair, which was opposite Boyd's desk.

Boyd looked up and stared at the young man, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on! I think you know why he isn't texting me or calling me back. Did I do something? Was it something I said? C'mon, Boyd, help a brother out." Stiles sat up straight, looking at the man with such determination.

The man groaned, and couldn't help but roll his eyes at the young man, "It wasn't anything you did or said, he's just being his brooding self, Stiles. Leave the man be for a while. He just needs time to think."

Stiles cocked his head in confusion, "Think about what?"

"His life choices," he answered, "now, get out of here and go to class!"

**

Actually, Derek didn't go to work. He went to his sister's apartment and stayed there for a while. Damn.

"Derek, you need to stop moping." Laura smacked him on the back of his head before she took a seat beside him on the couch.

Derek didn't even budge and just continued on to mope like what he was doing before his annoying big sister came in and ruined the mood.

"C'mon, Der, what's going on with you lately? Is it because of Stiles? Did Stiles dump you, sweety?" She asked, giving her brother a nudge on the shoulder.

"He didn't dump me, Laura. He... he's with someone else now. You know, I really thought I had a chance. We were good... we were friends even, but then, he... I don't know." He sighed heavily as he leaned back on the couch.

Laura leaned back with him, "Oh, Der, you really do like him, don't you? Derek, can I ask you something?"

He raised a brow to let her continue.

"Why do you like Stiles?" She asked.

"I... I don't know... Maybe it's because he's funny, kind, loyal to a fault or maybe because he's always there even if you don't want anyone to be. Maybe it's the way he laughs... he laughs with his whole body. The way he smiles, it literally brightens up my day... I love the way he takes care of everyone, even if he's the one that needs it... Maybe I love him because he's Stiles, plain ol' Stiles."

Laura couldn't help but smile at her brother's words about Stiles. She nudged him again and said, "I asked you why do you **like** Stiles... but then you realized on your own that you're actually in-love with him. Good job, bro. Now, I'm going to get some Ben &Jerry's while you slowly realize what you just told me... You can yell 'Eureka!' if you discovered something more, okay?"

Derek blinked at her in confusion as he watched her walk away and head to the kitchen. He was very confused at the moment. Then at that moment, he remembered what he just told his sister. He loved ---no, loves Stiles.

"I... I'm in-love with Stiles... I love Stiles..." he muttered under his breath, "Shit... Laura, I'm in-love with Stiles!" He blurted out.

"I know, bro! Good job, but before you celebrate your sudden realization, where's the Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough that I bought yesterday?" Laura shouted from the kitchen.

"Uh... I think Cora and Mom ate it all when they were over last night... uh... while you were out." Derek said.

***

**From: Scott**  
 **Dude, party @ my place tonight!**

Stiles sighed and answered,

**_To: Scott_ **  
**_I'm pining for my lost loooooooove... i can't party X_X_ **

A couple of seconds later he received a reply from his best friend, and followed by Isaac and Lydia's messages.

**From: Scott**  
 **U need to get drunk! C'mon!**

**From: Lydia**  
 **I'm coming over to dress you up.**

**From: Isaac**  
 **Stiles, please come to the party tonight. I need some advice!**

He groaned into his palms and replied, "Fine."

They didn't even answer anymore. Stiles contemplated on doing some work but somehow, the inspiration eludes him. Damn, Derek did a number on him.

He sends Lydia a text again saying, "Come over right now. Need some advice."

Lydia replies, " **Be there in 10.** "

 

After exactly ten minutes, the door swung open and Lydia walked in in her blue high-low shirt-dress and boots, with three paper bags full of men's clothing.

"Stand up, take these and give me a show, while you tell me everything that happened while I was busy conquering the world." Lydia pushed the paper bags into Stiles' chest and sat on the reclining couch inside his apartment.

Stiles, afraid of getting skinned alive for complaining, stood up and did what he was told.

A few minutes later, Stiles came out of his bedroom wearing a dark blue Henley and beige skinny jeans, "So, where do I start?" He asked as he turned around for Lydia.

"Hmm... you can start by telling me what he did before all the pining started." She supplied, then shaking her head at the outfit, "Try on the red jeans and the black button downs." she added.

"Well, before he started ignoring me, we were doing good. He brought me food whenever I'm neck-deep doing a piece. He'd come and pick me up whenever the Jeep breaks down... Just last week, he asked me if we could see the new Rurouni Kenshin movie, which came out a few days ago. He stopped texting me after Thursday last week... I don't know what I did wrong." He said as he pulled out the red jeans and grimaced at how tight it was when he decided to put it on.

Lydia hums in reply and asked, "Well, what did you do last week then?"

Stiles came out and Lydia's smile grew wide, "That's perfect, by the way You'll wear that later. So, answer, what did you do last week?"

"I went to school, got into an argument with Miss Morell about the timeline of the charity event, then went home. We hung out, ate Chinese, Thai and some curly fries and burgers at that diner a few blocks from the station. Then, I----" Stiles stopped mid-sentence when he remembered Erica and Malia, "Shit... I think I know why..."

"Spill, Stiles, I may be a genius but I'm not a mind-reader." She said as she smacked the side of his head.

"I went on a date with Malia last week... We ate at the diner where Derek and I always go to, and then Erica came to our booth to say 'hi'... and maybe... that's it... I need to explain. I need to talk to Derek about it. Maybe he was upset that he had to find it out from another person. Oh my gosh... Lydia, help." Stiles groaned, throwing his head back in frustration, "I need to fix this. I need to like... do something right for once."

Lydia cleared her throat and said, "Stiles, you always do the right thing. Sometimes just a little too right. Before you go in and swoop him off his feet, you need to know that you should do some recon before heading off to battle and that means, we need to prepare you."

**

Recon meant going to Scott's party, getting drunk and somehow, getting Jackson and Danny to do some body shots off of each other.

"Stiles, you need to loosen up. Drink more and then call Officer McHottie." Danny said as he handed Stiles another shot of tequila, which he downed right away.

"Danny-boy's right, Stilinski! Loosen up, get drunk and get your man." Jackson cheered on as the beat of the music pumped through the speakers.

Scott was nowhere to be seen, maybe he and Isaac were off somewhere private to get down and dirty. Stiles smirked proudly at the thought that his best friend slash brother is getting more action than him. Urgh, life is unfair.

**

"Hale, what're you doing here? Aren't you on leave for the rest of the week?" Chief Stilinski --no, John asked the moment he stepped in the station. It seemed like John was just about to leave for the night.

"Actually, I... uh, I came to talk to you, sir." Derek answered as he looked at the Chief in the eyes.

John let out an groan and said, "Look, the two of you need to talk to each other. Not to other people. You two have been dancing around each other for months and don't think that I don't know how much he spends time with you. I've got eyes and ears out everywhere. You two need to pull your shit together."

Derek stared in awe at the man, who cleared his throat and continued, "Look, Derek, I've been in-love... I fell in-love twice actually, but what you two have, it's something so much more. Just because he dated someone else, doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings for you, alright? So, be the man I know you are and go get him."

And with that, John patted him on the shoulder and left him to think about what he needs to do next.

**

A couple of more drinks in, and Stiles was dancing in the middle of the dance floor to Lil' Jon's 'Turn Down for What'. The room was spinning and the party was in full swing. He was dancing with random people, while accepting drinks from Danny or Jackson.

And then when he grew tired, he sat down on the couch and suddenly realized that he was alone. All of the people whom he danced with, paired off one by one. Even his friends started pairing off, Lydia and Jackson, Scott and Isaac, Danny and that dude with the twin, Ethan, and here he is, getting wasted because he didn't have the courage to tell Derek what he really felt.

"Damn... this sucks..." he muttered under his breath as he stood up, raided Scott's Dad's liquor cabinet and got a bottle of Jack, then went outside to drink by his lonesome.

**

 

TBC :)

**Author's Note:**

> You can reach me here~ [TUMBLR](http://sabadonightupdate.tumblr.com/)


End file.
